beingericafandomcom-20200214-history
Robin
Robin(Portrayed by Evan Williams), was Leo's friend.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 9 Personality Though Robin is an adult, he doesn't acts like one at all he still see's himself as an teenager and acts very immature. He doesn't take things seriously, starting fights with other people and cursing. He dresses like a typical skater and has long hair. He also acts like a criminal-type of guy, as he still owes people lots of money and never returning it, and the fact that he's afraid of the police. Erica referes to him as a selfish idiot, who only thinks about himself and isn't a real friend, she also referes too him as a major loser.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 9 Synopsis Season 2 Robin appears in one of Erica's session's, in which she goes back to the 90s to prevent her father's car from getting trashed. Robin makes his first appearance at a parking lot of a supermarket together with Erica and Leo, the three are loading Beer and other alcoholic drinks into her father's car, for the party there having at there place. After the trunks full, they go back to Erica's place. Erica is struggling to get the Car into the garage without damaging it. Robin tries to be funny and pretends to get run over his foot by Erica. Erica shocked telling him she's sorry, Robin laughs and Erica gets angry at him for joking. After the car is parked perfectly, Erica closes the garage door. When the Party finally starts everyone's enjoying themselves. Robin and Leo stand at the front door charging people admission for entering, every Erica finds out she gets angry at Leo, he explains that he just wants to keep the jokers out. In the meantime Robin and some guy Mike start to fight. Mike starts to get pissed and tries to punch Robin, Leo jumps in and stops Mike. He gives him and his girlfriend two beers and tells them too leave, Mike gives Robin an angry look, and they leave. Erica gets angry at Robin, Leo tells Erica that its over now and that they should enjoy the party. After the party, Robin and Leo leave the place and Erica, Zach and Judith went to sleep. they suddenly hear a loud noise, Erica and the others immediately went to the garage, where they find there fathers car totally damaged again. Zach figures that they guys who did this couldn't be far away so he runs after them, Erica runs too. They find Robin and Leo exhausted at there garage drive in. They explain that they ran after te guys who did this but couldn't get them. Erica says that she's going too call the police, but Robin tells her that it isn't necessary, Erica replies by saying that it is necessary. After that Robin panics a little and tells them that he has to, because he has to work tomorrow. As he leaves with his skateboard, Erica reminds him of what a good friend he really is. The next day, Erica and the rest go to Wonderland to find Robin and pick up the money they need to repair the car. When they find him Leo walks over to him, but Erica rushes to him telling him she wants to go to. Leo tells her that she doesn't have to and that she should stay with the others, so she goes. After Leo arranges things with Robin, he walks over to the others and tells them that when he's on his break he'll drive to the bank to get the money. In the meantime the others went to have some fun in the amusement park. When Robin picks them up they went to the car, which was suddenly gone. Erica tells them that the mike guy probably took it. When lose hope of returning the car, Judith tells Erica that its a little fishy, Erica doesn't seem too think that. But Erica tells Judith that she'll try to look into it. Erica walks over too Leo and asks him for the key of the car. When Leo looks in his pants he can't find it and tells them that it must have dropped on the roller coaster. Erica walks over to Robin and looks in his pockets and finds the key. After that Leo explains what really happened too the car, he tells her that he and Robin went to get some more alcohol, but where drunk while driving and Leo drove against a pole, Erica finds it strange that a pole could cause so much damage, he explains that the two of them panicked and trashed the whole car to let them think that some other guys did it. Erica is disappointed in Leo. When they reach the car they went home.Being Erica; Season 2 Episode 9 References Navigation